Wani
Wanis '''(和邇 ''Wani) ''are a powerful aquatic species of Youkai that are viewed negatively by the East and West Factions alongside Dragons in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." '''Summary Wanis are a fairly uncommon species of Youkai that live within the depths of the seas and oceans after being cast out by both the East and West Youkai Factions. They were shunned for favoring a draconic nature and appearance, forgoing their Youkai heritage. This caused the leaders of both factions to exile them out into the seas and oceans; where they basically became leaders of a third, lesser known faction of Youkai that encompassed all of the water dwelling Youkai. This faction became known as the Marine Faction. Due to the nature of the Underworld with its lack of oceans, a majority of this faction is located in the human world. Despite this, Youkai of this faction can freely enter and exit the Underworld. They are referred to as sea gods by humans and "Wani-be Dragons" by both the factions that cast them out and the Dragons themselves. Despite this, they are not at all any form of god. This misconception came along when Ōwatatsumi became a god. Despite not being gods, Wanis are incredibly powerful creatures that should never be underestimated; as shown by the fact that Ōwatatsumi, a former Wani, was able to ascend to godhood. Physiology Wanis are Youkai who take on the form of a sea serpent clad in fins and scales. The average Wani is roughly 145 meters in length, making them incredibly massive creatures. Despite their draconic appearances, they are not really Dragons. They, however, are often mistaken for Dragons by humans, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even some gods. Newer-Age Wanis (Wanis that were born after Ōwatatsumi became a god) harbor a single horn on their head, which is often sword-like in appearance. These horns are symbolic of a Wani's power, with longer horns symbolizing stronger magic users and sharper horns representing stronger melee fighters. Color-wise, Wanis can vary greatly; ranging from vivid to dull, elaborate to plain. The most common color for a Wani, however, happens to be a dark-gray color with a silver colored underbelly. All Wanis are capable of transforming into humans due to their innate magical prowess; allowing them to converse with other races without fear of prejudice. One prominent feature, however, is their vivid blue eyes that are always present on a Wani when in human form. When they are infants, they take a rather peculiar form. When in this stage of their life, Wanis heavily resemble natural seahorses. The main difference, however, is that they look much less like something one would want to hug and more like something one would rather not touch. Harboring tough plates and sharp spikes, a baby Wani is rather imposing for something only 30 cm long. Wanis, in this stage, are highly vulnerable and thus never leave the company of their parents. Each Wani usually has between 1 to 3 children who latch onto the horn of their parent. Another difference between them and natural seahorses is that they have developed sharp teeth and tend to eat fish up to 3X their size. Wani, despite being draconic in appearance, are incapable of breeding with Dragons. They are, however, capable of breeding with humans and humanoid Youkai. Wani are incredibly powerful magic users who are highly skilled in Youjustu; having developed their own trademark Youjutsu spells. They have shown an affinity for the magic of other factions as well, being able to learn magic at an astonishing rate. Their physicality is nothing to scoff at either. They are perhaps the quickest water creatures known to the Three Factions and are rather strong due to their massive size. This physical strength, however, fades when they access their human forms; causing them to rely more on their magical prowess than their physical prowess. It wouldn't be a problem to use their normal forms had it not been for the fact that they lack legs and are simply too big to be wandering around in their normal forms. Behavior Wanis are rather obsessed with Dragons, wishing to become like them. This obsession caused the two Youkai factions to exile them and earned them the title "Wani-be Dragons." They like to pretend they are Dragons when approached in their normal form, but immediately lose interest if confronted by a Youkai. When approached by a Dragon, they become ecstatic and tend to cater to their idols. This usually ends in disappointment as they, as a species, are disliked by Dragons; whom of which liken them to overbearing fanboys/fangirls. They are social creatures, establishing an underwater kingdom fitted with kings, queens, etc. They rule over water Youkai, whom of which are the only Youkai who hold respect for them, and most other water monsters. They are considered to be fair, yet assertive rulers who deeply care for those within their kingdoms. Their kingdoms are elaborate coral palaces that are home to a plethora of creatures with a single Wani family residing within the deepest parts of the palace. The most notable kingdom, however, is Neo-Atlantis; named after the sunken utopia that they based the structure of their kingdoms on. The Wani's version of Atlantis solely housed the god Ōwatatsumi and his family. When in their human forms, Wani tend to be business-like and a tad bit arrogant towards those they don't know. This can make it slightly difficult to actually befriend a Wani. When one does, however, their demeanor changes to a much more pleasant one. Much like in their normal forms, Wani will lose their composure when talking about Dragons, revealing their rather obsessive fondness of them. When in combat, they rely heavily on magic whenever they fight in a human form. Oftentimes, they surround themselves in a watery recreation of their normal forms and use it as a form of barrier. When in large bodies of water, however, they revert to their normal forms and devastate their opposition. It is considered nigh-impossible to fight a Wani in water unless one is an actual god or a stronger water being. Abilities Magical Genius: Wanis are, by nature, skilled in magic. They are capable of learning the magic of other factions fairly well while utilizing their own Youjustu. This makes them comparable to Ultimate-Class Devils when it comes to magical attunement. They are at their best when utilizing water and air magics, that of which they are considered some of, if not, the best in that regard. Water-Breathing: Since Wanis are aquatic creatures, they are capable of absorbing the oxygen in water without the need of magic. This ability applies to both of their forms. Youjutsu: Wani, being Youkai, are capable of utilizing Youjutsu. Their Youjustu often takes the form of some kind of hydrokinesis; as seen with their ability to create a water recreation of their normal forms that is capable of changing its composition. * Will of the Wani: A peculiar Youjutsu reserved for Wanis. This Youjutsu allows one dominion over water and many other liquids. This allows one to not only manipulate most liquids around them, but change its very chemical composition and alter its temperature with extreme results. With this, one can literally turn water into wine, boil a glacier, turn acids to venoms, and so much more. Extraordinary Speed: When in water, Wanis are incredibly quick and are nigh-impossible to outmaneuver. When on land, they are unable to actually move unless they are in a human form. When in a human form, Wanis are still considerably quick, but not to the point that others will have a hard time keeping up with them. Extraordinary Strength: Due to their massive size, Wanis are incredibly strong and are capable of overpowering even high-level Dragons when in water. When on land, however, they are significantly weaker as they are forced to take on a human form that is unable to use the might gained from their extraordinary size. Fear Inducement: Due to their draconic appearance, they are easily mistaken for Dragons and thus strike fear into the hearts of their opponents. When in their human forms, however, they lack this intimidation factor. Weaknesses * Wanis are incapable of utilizing their normal forms on land, thus causing them to resort to using a weaker human form. * Wanis are massive creatures, making them large targets that are difficult to miss. * Their human forms are often physically overpowered by many other races as they are much weaker in this form. * Wani infants are highly vulnerable and can easily be killed by even an average human. Members Kaiyou Shukun is a Wani/Human Hybrid who was raised in the oceanic kingdom of Shukun. She eventually left her home for personal reasons. Kaiyou is an odd specimen of Wani bearing a very odd demeanor that is surprising for one of her kind. She also seems to be embarrassed of her normal form, saying that it is grotesque. Despite this, she is a considerably powerful specimen, being magically superior to most other Wani while being at such a young age. Ōwatatsumi is a god of the sea who was once a Wani. After becoming a god, he severed his ties with his kind in order to become a Dragon. He harbors apathy for his own kind, not wanting anything to do with them, and thus lives isolated from them with his family in Neo-Atlantis. He possesses magical gems that allow him dominion over the ocean. Trivia * The last name of a Wani is often the same as the kingdom they inhabit. ** Such is the case of Kaiyou Shukun. * The reason Wanis aren't Dragons was so that the author could make the "Wani-be Dragons" joke. * Kaiyou Shukun's name means Ocean Master; referring to the fact that Wanis are considered to be sea/ocean gods. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology